Midnight Kiss
by Tiffy8o8
Summary: A one shot with Leah and Jacob. In a span of 16 years, what's happened with Leah's life due to the trickle effect of one midnight kiss.


The banner's in my profile, go check it out (: Made it myself.

Midnight Kiss

It all started with a midnight kiss. _That _midnight kiss had the most snowball effect on my life. For one, it saved my life. Two, it gave me the most wonderful children I could wish for. Three, it led me to where I am today. And four, it proved the world wrong. And to think, it all began with just one, midnight kiss.

* * *

><p>Deep in La Push's forest stood two love lust teens. One, of which who was recently heartbroken, the other who picked up the pieces of her heart. "Jake?" She called out to him.<p>

"Lee-Lee," he whispered. She followed the sound of his footsteps for her enhanced hearing allowed her too.

"What is it?" She whispered once finding him. "It's almost midnight, why'd you call me here? Shouldn't you be on patrol?" She questioned him 50 miles per hour.

"I needed you." He replied rather vaguely.

"What?"

"Leah, you're beautiful. Can't you see? I need you. I've been crazy about you since that night you ran into my bedroom." She remembered. It was right after Sam's meeting. Paul had pissed her off with some of his stupid insults. She couldn't sleep so what's better than going to bother the one and only who would understand; Jacob Black.

"Jake…" She mustered out.

"Shhh." He silenced her. With a kiss to her lips, their worlds felt complete. Every puzzle piece fit together, no mishap, nothing missing. For once in her life since Sam shattered her world, she felt whole again.

* * *

><p>She sat on the decaying log. One end completely caved in. The bottle in one hand, the razor in the other. And although she was a werewolf and her abilities to heal were unnatural, the cold razor against her skin made her feel somewhat normal. The ripping of her skin inflicted little pain which motivated her to do so again. Nitrous oxide, also known as computer duster, or deadly poison to werewolves. Tears fell down her cheeks.<p>

No letters were written for she knew they wouldn't care. None of them even noticed she was missing for almost two days. After Harry passed, she had no one to live for. Sue? Sue moved on. She found herself the miraculous Fork's Police Department Chief; Charlie Swan, whose daughter actually played a role in ruining her life. If that pixie-future-seeing leech hadn't seen Bella, the Olympic Coven wouldn't have moved back. If they hadn't moved back, there would be no pack, no werewolves, and Sam would still be hers, and not that bitch Emily.

She thought of when she saw them together. She had prepared Sam's favorite meal. Four cheesed extra ground beef lasagna. She finished wrapping up the casserole dish. Her yellow flats were slipped on. They matched her yellow sunflower sundress. That was the last time she ever wore yellow for it reminded her of this day in particular. Two days ago, her cousin, best friend, and practically sister, Emily visited. Sam had been gone for two weeks. No one knew where, but he was gone, went missing, and then popped up again. Emily came to help out Leah. She had heard and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Leah was ecstatic. She was so excited to introduce the two most –at the time– important people in her life to each other. Her sister, and her future husband.. Or so she thought.

After loading the truck up with the dinner basket, she started up the sky blue pickup truck Harry had bought her. When Seth, her younger brother, would get his license, she would have to share the truck, but until then, it was up for her use. In fifteen minutes, she pulled up to Sam's house. The smell of the lasagna she prepared already covered every nook and crevice of the truck's cab. She then again grabbed the casserole dish. A bright electric blue pair of flats caught her eye as she entered Sam's house. She recognized those. They were hers. She had loaned them to Emily for her visit. She could tell, it was missing a button on the tip of the top.

Thoughts and questions attacked her at a high rate. She heard moaning. She knew, but her eyes had to see it on her own. Her feet followed the sound of the silky moans.

"Sam!" They called. A low grunt was released. Leah found herself at Sam's bedroom door. A slight crack in it. She pulled it back only for her to see something that would haunt her forever. Emily, all over her now ex-boyfriend.

She stood there, shocked. Baffled. Traumatized. "Sam?" Emily questioned. "What are we gonna do about Leah?"

"Don't worry about it. She'll live."

"I-I can't do this. It's wrong to her."

"Emily, I love you. Not Leah." Her heart shattered. Broke into trillions of pieces. How could he say that? He only knew her for two days! Two fucking days! He's known Leah for years. Longer than two, they've been together for three. He lied. He said he'd never hurt her, never cheat on her, and never break her heart. He did that in a matter of two seconds. In two seconds, her entire world shut down and disengaged.

Leah placed the casserole dish on his counter and grabbed her electric blue flats as she left. He took everything he could of hers, and what'd Sam do with it? He threw it down the garbage disposal. She wished Emily and Sam a horrible life. One of pain and misery, but what do you know? With her luck, apparently, they're soul mates.

Which brings her back to the cliff. She was thinking about _it. _Actually considering suicide. Before taking a swig of the nitrous oxide, a quick figure tackled her.

"Leah! What the hell?" Jacob yelled at her. The moonlight reflected on the water.

Her eyes red and puffy strayed away from his. "What the hell were you thinking?" He repeated once more.

"Leave me alone Jake!" She fought back for the bottle of computer duster.

He was bigger than her and doubled her in height. "No." He pulled her into a comforting hug, "you need me."

* * *

><p>He held her in his arms after their recent sexcapade. His excessive heat and hers radiated and created droplets of sweat. Her breathing steadied and they fell asleep.<p>

Two months later, Leah awoke with a curdling in her stomach. She quickly jumped on her feet and ran for the bathroom. Falling to her knees, she leaned over the toilet bowl. The touch of the cold ceramic intertwined with her heat and immediately warmed. Pushing its way up was last night's dinner; homemade fried chicken and corn. After spitting out the remains of her regurgitated dinner, she stood and wiped her mouth of its content. She used her purple toothbrush to remove the bitter taste from her mouth. She frowned, she couldn't be sick. _What's going on?_

A week after, Leah licked the frosting from the fresh cupcake her mother pulled from the oven earlier that day. She bit into it demolishing the chocolate cupcake. "Woah there Lee, calm down. Cupcakes aren't gonna grow feet and run away.." Seth poked some fun after Leah finished her fourth cupcake and was working on her fifth. "By the way, you need to lay off the sweets sis. You're getting kinda pudgy." He grabbed her stomach which in fact wasn't flat anymore and then ran away.

She looked down at her stomach for a bit. Then wondered, _is it possible? It can't be._ Leah had no friends to dial up. She lost them all when Sam left her in the dust, when she became bitter and a bitch. The rest she lost when she phased and hung out with the pack unwillingly, they all thought she too was "up to no good."

The keys that hung near the door called to her. She snatched them on her way out. "Seth! I'm running out, be back later!" She shouted and fled not waiting for a response.

Leah parked her truck in front of a large grocery store outside of La Push. She couldn't go to a store in town, someone might see her and rat her out. She thought it was rather foolish to actually consider it, but it wouldn't kill to be precautionary. She sighed as she walked around the store. One thing on her mind. One thing she was searching for. She came to a halt as she found it. But there were so many, how would she choose?

"Excuse me; can I help you with anything?" A clerk wearing a blue apron with her name pinned above the right side of her chest asked.

Leah shook her head no and grabbed the pink box that caught her eye in the corner. She ran to the counter hoping that the process would be quick so she can scatter back on home.

Time seemed to have taunted her. She waited for 10 minutes to pass after she peed on the stick.

Nine minutes – seven minutes – four minutes.

The clock didn't tick any faster; it was as if it were actually moving slower. She paced her bedroom, both hands in her overly large old high school soccer sweater.

Fifty- nine seconds – twenty seconds – five seconds.

It was time. She anxiously walked over to where the white stick sat on the counter. Her shaking hands clutched the stick. Her eyes must've deceived her for the stick read a pink plus. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the box and the stick to make sure she was reading it right. She clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. "A baby," She whispered, "My baby."

* * *

><p>Jacob sat in the waiting room holding Leah's hand. His thumb stroked the back of her hand comforting her. This would be their third check up and she was about 5 months into her pregnancy. She barely showed and she was careful to cover her belly. Only Jacob had known being it is his child too. They would get to find out the sex of the baby today. She hoped it was a baby girl secretly. Jacob did too.<p>

"Leah?" The nurse called. The couple stood and entered the room.

She giggled like she had the past couple times when the doctor rubbed the cold gel on her belly. It tickled. Jacob couldn't help but grin.

The doctor handed Leah the file so she could confirm it herself, it is indeed a baby girl.

* * *

><p>Leah and Jacob stood in front of the pack waiting for a response. "I'ma be an uncle!" Seth beamed.<p>

Sam looked mad but relieved at the same time. Paul was shocked. Jared was unreadable, Embry was happy, and Jacob and Leah both sighed in relief.

"But I thought you were infertile? A genetic dead end." Paul asked.

"Apparently not."

"Take care of her Black." Sam said, almost demanded.

"With my life."

"Is it a girl?" Jared spoke.

"Yes." He responded.

"Aw, a perfect niece to spoil." Embry chimed.

"Hey! Hey! I'm the biological uncle here, I'll do the spoiling." Seth frowned already claiming the unborn child.

Leah and Jacob went home happy that day. Their coming out went better than expected. Billy and Sue were informed immediately once they had found out themselves. They were hoping for grandchildren and were granted their wishes.

* * *

><p>"Push Leah!" Jacob motivated. Earlier that night, she woke with a killer contraction. She clutched Jacob's hand tightly waking him. He immediately sprung into action rushing her to the hospital. On his way he phoned nearly everyone in the tribe! Okay, not everyone but the pack, Seth, Sue, and Billy.<p>

"Aaaggh!" Her piercing screams could be heard by all her pack brothers in the waiting room. Seth, Billy, Sue, and Jacob were in the room witnessing the beauty of nature.

"One more," the doctor called. "You're halfway there Leah, come on. One big push when I say, and… Go."

She pushed with all that she could.

"And it's a beautiful baby girl. The nurse will clean her up and she'll be good to go." Sue was able to help out due to her experience with the hospital. "There's not much time to rest, the next one's coming soon."

"T-t-the next one?" Leah asked.

"Love to be the bringer of news, Leah, you're having triplets. This is very, rare. In most cases, you don't twins in ultrasounds because one tends to hide behind the other, and with the heartbeats they tend to be in sync thus we only catch one heartbeat. However, it seems you have three babies in you. So, Leah, it seems to be crowning, I'm gonna have you start pushing soon."

Jacob and Leah were blessed with a baby girl and two sons. "They're adorable." Seth cooed as he held his niece for the first time. "What're you naming 'em?" He asked.

Leah looked at Jacob and he nodded, "She's Tiffany Julia Black. The one Jacob's holding is Andrew Harry Black, and mom's holding Dylan Billy Black." Leah spoke.

The pack poked their head in the room. "Hey Leah, how you holding up?" The compassionate Embry asked. Leah nodded, indirectly saying she's fine.

"They're beautiful. Can I hold one?" He asked.

Jacob handed him Andrew. "Hi there," Embry played with him. "I'm Uncle Embry," he poked his nose and little Andrew scrunched his face. "Awww. So adorable!" Embry laughed.

Paul came through shyly. "Can I hold one too?" He asked innocently. After making a bunch of cruel jokes about Leah's infertility, he felt bad. Leah could sense his guilt and reassured him that it was over now, his jokes did hurt, but she proved all of them wrong.

Seth handed Paul, Tiffany and he softened immediately. These were the pack's first babies. "Aren't you beautiful." Paul smiled. The pack was surprised by the softened Paul.

"She's gonna be quite the heartbreaker." Said Seth.

"When you get a boyfriend, he'll have to go through me first." Paul spoke to her in a soft baby voice.

"And me!" Seth chimed.

"Me too." Jared raised his hand making his presence known.

"Me three." Embry raised his finger for he was carrying Andrew.

"Oh and Jacob too!" Seth said again. "Good luck to any boy trying to go for my little Tiffany." Seth smiled already anticipating it.

Dylan yawned and put his head into Sue's shoulder. She handed him back to Jacob who rocked him to sleep. "Alright boys, time to go. Let's let them get some rest." Sue ushered them out.

"Bye sis, love you. Be back tomorrow after patrol." Seth hugged and kissed Leah on her cheek.

Jacob took a picture of Leah with the triplets in her arms. Sue did the same for Jacob and then left.

"You know Leah," Jacob held Tiffany rocking her; "We make some pretty babies." He smiled.

"We sure do."

Even in the hospital, Sam and Emily came to visit. After all, he is alpha –after he and Jacob made amends– and they are the second generation. "She looks like you Leah," Emily smiled.

Even Sam got a bit over protective over Tiffany and said the same things Embry, Seth, Paul, and Jared did.

The Cullen clan too visited. Rosalie, understanding Leah's pain was the first to come in. She herself had wished for babies but because she couldn't have any, she befriended Leah. Rosalie and Emmett were announced god parents. Alice adored them. Jasper too. Bella and Edward sent their regards, for they were on their honeymoon.

* * *

><p>Now 16 years later, Leah stands in the kitchen seeing her daughter finish her math. Her sons playing catch outside. She looks at them, thinking of how all this, was a trickle effect of just one midnight kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed my random midnight scrabbles. Review! (:<p> 


End file.
